Reluctant Loves
by Miruki-Mimiko
Summary: Judai Yuki enters his second year of Duel Academy. But, two new kids come to the academy that will make things difficult for Jaden, Jun, Asuka and Rei! Rating may change from T to M due to suggested content This title will hopefully only be temporary
1. Prologue

Hey dere peoples! Time for another fanfic from Miruki-Mimiko! This time it's a collab with a friend of mine. A Yu-Gi Oh GX parody with two OCs, Aiki Tsukine*me* and Victoria Ryoushi*my friend*! Now, this fic is going to be rated TM for content, even if in the version, the content is going to be edited out! It will contain(if you didn't read the description) shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, as well as suggested and censored Yaoi and Yuri, though the suggested content won't come till later ;3  
Now, my friend is putting the uncut version up on their website Succubus Valley. You can find that site here: .com  
The couples here are going to be JudaiXOCXJun, and ReixOCXAsuka in other words, two three-way couples x3 Anyway,

_Prolouge_

Judai was pumped. It was the initiation day of the new students, and the beginning of his second year, at the Duel Academy. The young brunette couldn't wait to see the new students this year. More students always meant more fun duels, and who knows who he'd meet this year? The boy got so excited; he actually went out to see the people as they came into the academy. Of course, there were those way confident to get into Ra or Obelisk who gave him some passing looks because of his Osiris Red uniform, but that didn't bother him, as usual. He was in a good mood today. He was meeting new people, new duelists, and maybe even new friends. Who knew what would happen this year? That's what made him so happy.

The new kids looked pretty confident in themselves. This was going to be a fun day, at least he thought that. There was no telling what the other kids thought. He was looking forward to the exam duels, seeing the abilities of the other students. He remembered hearing something from the dean earlier.

_"Be prepared the day of the entrance exams, Judai," _he had said, _"You may get a chance to duel."_ He couldn't help but wonder what the principal meant by that. Surely he wasn't going to go up against one of the new kids in an entrance duel? Then again, _he_ was put up against one of the teachers, so you never know what's going to happen. Speaking of which, he heard that they were going to let the students duel this exam. _'This is going to be fun!_' he couldn't help but think. He was wondering who he was going to go up against, what they would be like.

Judai was so busy thinking about these exams, if he'd get a chance to duel, he accidentally ran into someone, causing them to fall over.

"Ah, sorry!" he said, leaning down and holding out his hand to the person he just knocked over.

Judai had to say, it was hard to distinguish whether the person was male or female at first glance. In fact, it was hard to distinguish whether it was a boy or girl from any glance or look period. They had long, pale blond hair. Their green eyes were big, and, at the time, _seemed_ to show a child's innocence (Judai learned this fact not quite true later on). Their skin was milky white, and the biggest thing that made Judai give in to thinking the person was a girl was the outfit they were wearing: A small pink off-the shoulder sweater, a white skirt, long white socks, and pink boots. Their hair was also tied in a red ribbon.

"My bad!" Judai said with a small smile, scratching the back of his head. He held out his hand to the "girl" with a small smile. "You're okay, right?"

Judai jumped when they got up and jumped on top of him, clinging around his neck and getting him into a tight hold. That's when he figured out something. _'W-wait...'_ he thought_, 'this doesn't make sense. Is... this a boy!?'_ He couldn't help but blame his luck for this encounter. Of course, with his luck, the one person he finds attracted to him is _male_! He sighed, attempting to pull the boy off. _'Man, he's clung on tight,'_ he thought, as he tried to subtly push the boy off.

The boy simply laughed and moved to latch on from behind Judai. "Pleased to meetcha, sweetie," he said, "I'm Aiki! "

That was when he did something Judai didn't expect. Judai felt something clamp onto his right ear; then he realized what it was. Aiki was nibbling at his ear! Judai wanted to jump out of his skin when this happened. His entire face, including both ears, went entirely red from embarrassment. He felt his entire body go tense in one moment.

Aiki giggled as he nibbled on the brunette's ear. He could feel the boy go tense due to the tight hold he had on him.

"Aw, what's wrong, cutie? " he asked, playfully, "Are you embarrassed?" The red face of the brunette told Aki he was right, and he laughed. "Poor thing," he said, nuzzling the boy's cheek. "Hey, hey cutie. Can you tell me your name, pretty please? " He smiled, feeling the boy get more and more tense as his voice became more and more cutesy and he started to hold the boy closer and closer. "Come on, don't be shy, cutie! " he said after the boy didn't speak for a little while, "All I want is your n-a-a-a-me."

"J-Judai... Y-Yuki," the boy finally said, looking like he was frozen to the spot, "M-my name is Judai Y-Yuki." The poor think looked freaked out enough, and, of course, Aiki couldn't blame him. Then again, he just couldn't help but keep latched on to the boy. He just couldn't help himself when it came to such attractive boys.

"Judai, huh?" he said with a little giggle, nuzzling Judai's cheek again. "That's a nice name. You don't mind if I come up with names of my own, though, do you, Ju-chin?" He giggled at Judai's response, which was turning redder than a red apple. He simply nuzzled Judai on the cheek and kissed the poor, embarrassed brunette again. "Ju-chin, you don't mind do you?" he said again with a giggle as he kept hold on the poor boy.

Then he heard a familiar voice calling from behind him. "Aiki, let go of the poor boy. You don't want to be _punished_ again, do you?" The mysterious voice from behind was trailed by a soft lashing of a whip.

Aiki turned around to see his best friend and online dueling buddy, Victoria Ryoushi, standing behind him. He let go of Judai automatically, not wanting to face Victoria's _"punishment"_, and walked up to her. "Sorry, Victoria! I just reacted when I saw Judi-chin. You know I can't help it when I see someone so... so _cute_! I just had to!"

Victoria Ryoushi, as stated before, was one of Aiki's best friends. The two had known each other online for about four years now. They had only just recently met in person, just before coming to Academy Island. They had exchanged pictures of each other over the internet, so in wasn't like Aiki was surprised when he met her, as most people are. The sixteen-year-old girl was quite beautiful (Aiki had a right to say that without getting slapped because it was like a girl telling her gal-pal she looked great in a certain dress), albeit a little over-developed to the point no one really believed she was sixteen. Her long, black hair went down to about the mid back, and her eyes were a dazzling ruby red. She wore a purple zip-up vest with denim shorts. The vest, at the moment, was unzipped, and you could see a swimsuit that covered _just_ enough of her voluptuous figure for her not to get in trouble. Aiki, technically, had heard her coming because of the sound of those knee-high, high-heel stilettos she wore.

"Well, you've had your fun," she said, motioning for Aiki to follow her. "Come on, Aiki, the initiation duels are about to start, and I'd hate to be late."

"Alright, Victoria!" Aiki said with a smile, "Let's go! Bye bye, Judi-chin! " With that Aiki gave Judai one last ear nip before running off next to Victoria for the exam duels, to join the students of Duel Academy. Who knew, maybe he and Judi-chin would meet as students!


	2. Chapter 1

Hay, hi! Alright, this is Chapter one of the collab fanfic, whee ;) Keep in mind, my friend doesn't have the story posted yet, I don't think, so you won't get to read it on the Valley just yet. But, nothing "mature" has happened yet, so you won't have to worry about it yet! Anyway, here's chapter 1! The first official chapter and the Exam duels~

_Chapter 1_

Every fiber of Aiki's being tingled as he laid his eyes on everyone that dueled for their exams. "Oh, when's it gonna be my turn!?" he said with a small pout, as he stood next to Victoria. "I wanna duel! " He grinned ear to ear as an examinee was just beaten by an Obelisk boy (though the boy himself had only 600 life points left) named Jun Manjoume. He couldn't help but smile at the Obelisk. _'Oh, he's a cutie! '_ Aiki thought, letting out a wolf-whistle loud enough for the entire room to hear. Jun sunk his head low from embarrassment as he slunk back to his friends as they laughed at him for being whistled at.

"Aiki, what have I told you about that?" Victoria asked, letting Aiki catch a small glimpse of the whip tied to her waist. "No flirting, remember?" She gave Aiki a small smile as the boy just nodded, obviously not wanting to be punished. "That guy was definitely good. We're in for a pretty decent ride if everyone's this good. Then again, I don't think anyone can stand up to my harpies and your fairies. We'll take Duel Academy by storm, ne?" She smiled and gave the little boy a small wink, earning a wink in return.

"Yeah!" Aiki said with a giggle, "Most definitely!" He smiled, watching as the principal came down with a smile on his face. _'Please let me be next, please let me be next,'_ he thought, as the principal continued his announcement.

"That was a great duel!" the principal said with a small laugh, "Time for our next examinee. Would Aiki Tsukine please come face your examiner, Judai Yuki!"

At that, Aiki let out a squeal of delight as he rushed down the stairs. _'Judi-chin!'_ he thought as he rushed down the stairs.

When Aiki looked up to where Victoria was, he could see her giving Judai what seemed to be a look of pity. He looked at Judai with a small smile, practically pouncing on top of him. "Judi-chin! Did you miss me? " he said with a little giggle as he nuzzled Judai's cheek. He grinned ear to ear at the hopeless look on the poor brunette's face. "I know I missed you! " he said, kissing Judai hard on the lips. He smiled, wondering what Judai's reaction would be if he pushed a little more. So, he added a little bit of his tongue in the kiss, causing everyone in the room to go wide-eyed at the kiss.

"Anyway," he said as he got off of Judai, "Let's get started. You don't mind if I go first, do you, Judi-chin?" he said with a little wink.

"N-not at all..." Judai stammered out.

"Thanks bunches, Judi-chin!" Aiki said as they drew their hands. _'Aiiiee! Such a great hand so soon!'_ he said with a giggle. "Alright, Judi-chin. I'll start by putting two cards face down and summoning Light Effigy (1500/0) in attack mode! Then I'll end my turn." He giggled and gave a small motion to Judai. "Your turn, sweetheart! "

_'So it's a fairy deck, huh?' _Judai said with a sigh, _'That suits him.'_ He took a look at his hand and gave a smile. _'Alright!'_ he thought. He could take care of this easily. "Alright then, I'll start by putting two cards face down and summoning Elemental Hero Wildman (1500/1600) in attack mode and end my turn." He looked over to Aiki with a smile and waited for Aiki to make his move. He was curious to what Aiki was going to do now.

Judai saw a small smile creep across Aiki's features. "Alright, Judi-chin," he said, "I'll place my Dancing Fairy (1700/1000) in attack mode! Next, I'll have my Fairy attack your Wildman!"

"Not so fast!" Judai said with a smirk, "I activate the trap card Negate attack! Your fairy doesn't put a scratch on my Wildman!" He smiled as Aiki did this little pout and huffed.

"Oh, fine. I end my turn, then," he said with a look on his face that told Judai that something _bad_ was going to happen.

"Alright," Judai said as he drew his next card. "I'll set one card face down and summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) in defense mode!" He smiled as the projection of Bubbleman came up in front of him. "And that's my turn." He looked at his hand again, then at Aiki. '_I wonder what this kid has up his sleeves,' _he thought with a look over to Aiki.

Aiki just smiled. "Good move, Judi-chan!" He said with a smile as he drew. _'Yes!' _he thought as he looked upon the picture of his partner, _'I'm lucky to draw her so soon!'_ "Too bad for you, I'm about to make an even better one! I send both my Effigy and my Dancing Fairy to the graveyard to Tribute summon... Guardian Angel Joan (2800/2000) in attack mode!" He smiled at the shocked look on Judai's face. "And that's not all! Next, I'll equip her with this Black Pendant, raising her attack by 500(3300/2000)!"

Judai just looked in awe at the level 8 monster Aiki just summoned. He could sense it. Aiki had a spirit! _'Oh, no...'_ he thought, looking at the trap card he had set face down just his last turn. _'Looks like I'll need to use that...' _He thought as sweat dripped down his brow as he waited for the inevitable.

"Alright, next, I'll have my Joan attack your Wildman!"

Judai braced for impact as his Wildman was destroyed, lowering his life points (4000...2200).

"Then, I'll activate my Joan's effect, Every time I destroy a monster; I gain life points equal to that monster's attack points! (4000...5500)"

"I activate a trap card!" Judai said as the projection of the card was flipped, "Cross Heart! This allows me to take control of your Joan until the end of my next turn!" Judai looked at the shocked look on Aiki's face as his Joan moved to Judai's side of the field.

"I... I place one card face down and end my turn." He said, pouting.

"Right," Judai said with a smirk, "First, I'm going to tribute my bubble man to play Elemental Hero Necro Darkman in attack mode (1600/1800), and then I'm going to have your Joan attack your life points directly! (55000...2200) Now I'm going to attack with Darkman! (2200...600) And that's my turn!" He watched as Aiki's Joan returned to his side of the field with a smile.

Aiki huffed as his life points depleted. _'No! He has the upper hand on me now!' _He thought as he took back his Joan and drew a card. He sighed, not anything useful. "Alright, I'll attack your Necro Darkman with Joan, increasing my life points again! (600...2200)" He smiled and continued on. "I end my turn."

Judai sighed as he took his damage due to the attack (2200...500) and drew his card. Aiki saw a small smile come across Judai's lips and wondered what was going to happen next.

"I play Winged Kuriboh, in attack mode (300/200) and place one card face down! I end my turn."

Aiki looked at the Kuriboh in awe. _'He has a spirit!?'_ Aiki thought, looking over to the Kuriboh.

"Alright, I draw!" Aiki said. "I play Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode (1800/1050)! Then, I'll attack your Kuriboh!"

"Not so fast!" Judai said, "I activate my spell card, Wings of Evolution! This allows me to summon Winged Kuriboh LV 10 (300/200)!" He smiled at the look on Aiki's face. "Then, I'll activate its effect. During my opponent's battle phase, I can tribute Winged Kuriboh LV 10 to destroy all face-up monsters on your side of the field, and inflict damage to your life points based on the combined original attack of those monsters!"

Aiki smirked as he lost his life points (2200...0). "I activate the other effect of Black Pendant! When it's sent to the graveyard, I can deal 500 points of direct damage to your life points (500...0)!"

The whole room looked upon this duel in shock. A draw! This was the first time they've seen a duel end like this! To think that something like this would happen.

The principal came up to the dueling arena. "I'm glad to say that Aiki Tsukine has earned a spot in Duel Academy with that splendid duel! Let's congratulate these two amazing duelists on a job well done!

Everyone clapped as the duel came to a close. Everyone had forgotten about the kissing incident before the duel. That is, until Aiki laid another one on him for "congratulations".

"That was a great duel, Judi-chin!" he said with a giggle, nipping at Judai's ear, "I look forward to seeing you in class! "


	3. Chapter 2

Hey dere~ This is the next chapter of Reluctant Loves! My friend wrote this chapter(the last two were me). The uncut version isn't up on her site yet. Unfortunately it's still a work in progress. however, this chapter is where the un-censored and un-edited version will start on SV, so keep an eye out. I appologize for the link not working in the last couple chapters. It's on my profile now, below the little message there ;) Anyway! Enjoy Reluctant Loves Ch. 2!  
There's been a little change with the couplings, btw. Instead of two three-way couples, we have this:

JudaixOC JunxOC EdoxOC(All the same OC)  
AsukaxOC ReixOC(Same OC, and any other girls we can think of, we'll add in)

Also, this may not go completely in line with the story of the anime, if it doesn't, sue us, it's a fic anyway :P Anyway, let's get started!

_Chapter 2_

The sensuous black-haired woman crossed her legs and ran her fingers through her hair as she looked upon the duel between her long time friend Aiki and the poor soul known as Judai Yuki. Some male spectators took a few moments from the duel to glance at this new buxom babe. One of them just above her gave her a soft cat call as to not interrupt the duel atmosphere. She heard it and twisted her body around and straddled the bench and looked up at the flared red head with a well-toned body and soft tanned skin.

She licked her honey glossed lips and nibbled on her lower lip as she gave him a suggestive wink. Her feet lifted her off the bench as she swayed her hips and allowed herself to sit on his lap. He was of course surrounded by his friends who also happened to give slight glares of jealousy.

"Don't worry boys, there's plenty of me to go around for all of you," the woman winked as she trailed with a seductive giggle and a slight caress of her chest that just so happened to spread the opened jacket apart, showing her crimson red bikini top that barely met the undergarment requirements.

"What's a hot thing like you doing in a place like this?" the guy next to him spoke up. His hair was a soft silver and was about as long as hers wrapped in a ponytail. His eyes were a lush emerald green that pierced her soul.

"I'm taking my exam today, sweetie. Care to come watch me?" she grinned as she reached over and caressed his cheek.

"Sure, babe, anything you want." He responded with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Good. I'd love it if you were all there," she giggled with elegance.

"What's your name, doll?" the tanned boy said to her.

"Victoria, my dear. What's yours?" her eyes scanned the group of four.

"Hasei. Chugo Hasei." The other three gave their names as well. The silver haired beauty was named Kyo, the raven-haired goth was named Axel, and the burly wonder man was named Roger.

As this lustful harlot flirted with the pack of delicious prey, the side of her ear picked up the constant and overdone flirting Aiki pulled on Judai. She rolled her eyes in discontent and laid herself along the laps of the boys.

"_That Aiki… he still doesn't get it. He's too adamant in his flirting. He needs to be more subtle, like me."_

While she lay on their laps, she smiled as she felt their love for her. Her fingers caressed the napes of their necks and the bottom of their chins as her eyes took in the exchanges between Aiki and Judai.

"Hmm… Aiki doesn't seem to be doing too badly against Judai-kun, and I hear Judai is one of the best duelists in the academy. No matter, I'm sure Aiki'll think of something."

Just then, Judai took control of his ace card. She smirked as she picked up one of Kyo's hands and massaged her chest with it. He flushed as his fingers ran across her soft nipple through the fabric. She let out a soft moan with a giggle and smiled sweetly. She initially just wanted to tease these boys for fun, but she rather enjoyed their mannerisms toward her, as if they really enjoyed her company. What man wouldn't, though?

"_If I could get these four wrapped around my finger this easily, imagine what I could do with the whole entire school? I'd be the Queen of the Academy in no time…" _she thought to herself as she grinned sadistically.

Aiki's life points dropped when Judai attacked him with his own monster. At the end of the turn, Joan went back to Aiki's side. She wondered how the duel was going to turn out from this point onward.

Judai brought out a level 10 winged Kuriboh as Aiki attacked it to defeat Judai, and due to its effect, the duel came out to a draw. Victoria raised her brow and gave a slight smile. She lifted up her hands and clapped for applause for the great duel. She bit her lip as she pulled back her bikini into place and zipped up her jacket just a little bit.

"Too bad this was a short duel, I wanted to have some more fun with you boys…" she gave a faux pout expression.

"Why don't you drop by our dorm later?" the four of them were all Ra yellow, and therefore lived in the same dorm.

"Isn't it a boy's only dorm?"

"I'm sure you can weasel yourself in, Madam. Given the…assets you currently possess." Chugo scanned his eyes along her body as she still lay across their laps.

She chuckled and ran her knee along his chest, "Oh, you flatterer," she smirked. "You're right, though."

The chime rang and the headmaster announced that Victoria would battle against a one Asuka Tenjoin. She's vaguely heard of the girl as rather popular and beautiful, but she had yet to see her for herself. She was in the Obelisk dorm, so she had to be a rather talented duelist. Vicky would see for herself whether she was worthy of her attention or not.

Victoria stretched as she sat up from her servants' laps and kissed the four of them before she strutted off to the arena the duel was assigned in. They, of course, followed her soon after she left.

Her hips gyrated as she walked onto the duel arena. Asuka hadn't shown up yet, so she was the center of attention to a small crowd for a short while. She unzipped her jacket and received many cat calls as she looked up to the bleachers and winked to them and blew them kisses. It seems she's attracted the devotion from all the boys in the arena already.

She readjusted her focus to the inside of her jacket as she pulled out her two decks. She crossed her arms and squeezed her breasts together as she contemplated which deck to use for the examination. Of course, she couldn't ask her servants which deck to use, as they hadn't seen her decks before. She closed her eyes and when she opened them once more, they both changed colors to a light orange and a solid green. Inside her mind, Yubel spoke to her.

"For this type of thing, shouldn't you use your strongest deck to portray the best of your abilities?" Yubel looked through her to her Princess deck. Victoria nodded in agreement to Yubel's points. She loved her Harpies very much, and she would use them whenever she could, but for the exam that could bring her into the academy, she would have to use her best deck; and that was the Princess deck.

She's never lost with this deck since its incarnation, and she wouldn't lose with it now.

*******

Asuka finally showed up after a few minutes. By that time, Victoria had zipped up her jacket, but left a little eye candy for her servants. Victoria yawned at Asuka's arrival, until her eyes got a taste of the beauty that the blonde girl portrayed.

"Ooooh, well aren't we a cutie. How about you and I have some fun?" Victoria's eyes pierced Asuka's heterosexual aura and sent a shiver down her spine.

"Uh-Um….I don't… I don't swing that way, s-sorry…" Asuka's eyes shifted away from Victoria's gorgeous presence.

"_What was that feeling I had just now? Why did I act like a stuttering fool in the presence of a girl he liked? I'm a girl! I don't like other girls!"_ she pumped herself up to regain her composure and let out a sigh.

However, that did not sway Victoria from her playmate. "Oh, come now. I bet you've never even experimented with a girl before to even make that kind of judgment," she said rather forward as she squeezed her cleavage and licked at her index finger. She placed her deck into her duel disk and switched it on, which caused its rotors to shuffle the deck thoroughly and dish out five cards.

Asuka's eyes widened with embarrassment as her breath became short and her cheeks became flushed. The girls in the audience that supported Asuka gave Victoria the coldest scowls and glares, and some who had the confidence; trash talked her and called her a slut, an easy lay, and other various things that Victoria never once denied. What was wrong with using your physical charms to get what you want? You weren't going to be gorgeous forever, so why not use your wiles while you have them?

Their trash talking didn't faze Victoria at all and her flirtatious teasing kept its strong aura and pierced Asuka.

"Come on and have some fun with me, please?" she gave Asuka a wink as she took the cards in her hand.

"_Ooh… such a magnificent starting hand. I think I'm going to enjoy this."_

Asuka fumbled around with her duel disk and switched it on and took her five cards. It wasn't a great starting hand, but it wasn't a bad one either. She could work with it and think up her tactics on the go.

**Asuka: 4000**

**Victoria: 4000**

"Oh. Just four thousand life points, hm? What a shame… I usually play with double that amount because otherwise I won't get any enjoyment out of my duels." Victoria sighed and ran her finger along her lower lip.

Asuka took a deep breath to keep her composure within her and to resist Victoria's temptress wiles that pierce her spirit. "Well then, I suppose you won't enjoy this duel. Since you're the one being examined, you can go first," Asuka smirked and curtsied, "My Lady Victoria."

Victoria licked her lips and purred softly, "Rawr, playing the mocking game, are we? I think I like you already, sweetie." Her fingers slid along her cards as her mind planned her tactics.

"I'll go ahead and set two cards face down, and one card in the set position…" Victoria ran her hand along her bangs and glared at Asuka with pure want of her. "Show me your stuff, honey."

Asuka flushed with embarrassment and drew a card and looked over her hand. She drew a good card to use for a combo later in the duel. She shook the cobwebs from the earlier embarrassment and let out a sigh as her heart raced every time Victoria made a pass at her.

"_Why am I letting her affect me like this? I have to concentrate on the duel! If she plays men like this, no wonder she always wins! I bet she has a weak deck, too!"_ she thought to herself to pep her spirit. She knew never to underestimate a duelist, but with a woman like Victoria, it's hard not to.

"I will also set two cards face down, and I'll summon Cyber Tutu (1000/800) in attack mode!" Scenarios ran across Asuka's mind as she debated whether to attack the face down creature or not. She scoped out the two facedown cards that Victoria had put down earlier. She decided to attack now and see what would happen, and if push comes to shove, she would use one of her facedown cards.

"I'll attack your set creature with Cyber Tutu!" The cyborg girl that donned a sporty tutu and a blue visor dashed toward Victoria's side of the field and somersaulted in the air and landed on her toes, destroying the facedown card, flipping it over in the process.

Victoria giggled and licked her finger. "Sorry sweetheart, you activated the effect of my Princess of Tsurugi (900/700)! You take 500 damage for each spell and trap on your side of the field."

Asuka smiled and shook her head and wagged her finger in defiance. "Sorry, my Lady, but you are incorrect," she reveals a trap card named Pure Pupil. "This card negates your creature's effect as long as I control a creature of my own that has 1000 attack points or less. So very sorry, Victoria."

Victoria's eye twitched as her Princess of Tsurugi dies in vain. She cleared her throat and stayed in a poised position. "That's my turn." Asuka trailed off with a curtsy.

The Asuka girls cheered for their chief and jeered Victoria the Trashy Slut. The boys scowled at the girls and supported their mistress in hopes of getting something good as a reward.

Victoria drew her next card and drew a card fitting for one of the cards she placed down on her previous turn. "I'll go ahead and summon this card in defense position, if you don't mind~." The lights flittered and raised the Fire Princess from below. The princess in red adjusted her dress and glared at the girl in a tutu as if she were an eyesore.

"I'll also reveal a facedown card, Gift of the Mystical Elf~" enthusiasm dripped from Victoria's lips as she winked. The lights twinkled once more as the Mystical Elf appeared and presented her with a gift. "This card allows me to gain 300 life points for each monster on the field, and since my lovely Princess and your cutie tutu girl are on the field, I gain 600 points. As an aside, my Princess gains the ability to inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent. So if you will, dearest Princess, do the thing you do best~"

The Fire Princess smirked and twirled her staff and threw a fireball directly at Asuka, dealing 500 points.

**Asuka: 3500**

**Victoria: 4600**

"I believe that's me done, my love~" she dripped from her mouth as her eyes continued to want Asuka.

Asuka let out a sigh that she couldn't counter the effect of the Fire Princess, but she shrugged it off and drew her other card. She looked over her hand and decided to go with the combo she thought of earlier.

"I'll reveal this magic card called Prima Light, which has me send my Cyber Tutu to the graveyard and summon from my hand, as a tribute summon, Cyber Prima (2300/1600) in attack mode!" A taller woman with long white hair appeared from the fluttering lights that bore two golden hoops on her waist along with a mini tutu and purple boots. "Prima, do what you do best and take out that prissy princess!"

Victoria released her trademark seductive giggle once more and shook her head. She snapped her finger, "My servant, reveal yourself!" her facedown card revealed was Negate Attack which stopped Prima's attack. "This card stops your futile attack and ends the battle phase!"

Cyber Prima scowled and jumped back to Asuka's field. "Well I guess I'll just end my turn then."

"That's a good girl," Victoria praised with a smile. She drew her next card and chuckled. "I'll play this card, Soul Exchange~" she placed the card in the zone and a whirl of wind picked up and a strange glow surrounded Cyber Prima.

"Oh, no…" Asuka trailed. She couldn't counter this tactic yet again.

Victoria blew a kiss to Asuka as she waved goodbye to Cyber Prima as it was sacrificed to summon the last card in her hand, Dark Witch (1800/1700). "Too bad my lovely witch has to stay put this turn, sweetie, or she would be all over you…"

Asuka blushed while her heart picked up its pace once more. "_Why do I still feel this way? It's not just embarrassment that I feel anymore. Do I…Do I really want her in such a perverted way?"_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and placed her hand onto her chest.

She let out a sigh and drew another card that would come in great help during Victoria's next turn. "I'll set this card in set mode and put one card face down and end my turn."

"Aww, do you want me to go a little easy on you, Asuka-chan?" Victoria leaned forward a little, squeezed her cleavage and blew a kiss to her. She drew her card that would be useful next turn.

"…No, I don't want you to." Asuka blushed and gave a slight pout as her eyes shifted away from Victoria's gaze.

"Okay, I'll place this card face down and attack your facedown card with my lovely Dark Witch!" The witch looked toward the card with a sadistic smirk and a gleam in her eyes. She twirled her spear and flew in the air and thrust the spear toward the card until Asuka's lips parted, and paused the attack.

"Not so fast, Vicky! I reveal my trap card, Doble Passé! This card allows me to change the attack to a direct attack and as an extra affect; you take damage equal to the total attack of the original target!"

The Dark Witch redirected her flight toward Asuka's personal space. She landed a few inches away from Asuka and placed her palms together apologetically and grabbed her spear and twirled it. She ran the tip of the spear along Asuka's neck and along her chest as she thrust it into her abdomen. Asuka cringed and fell to her knees from the impact of the attack as her life points drained. Blade Skater's (1400/1500) image skated toward Victoria's side of the field and kicked her face with her blades.

Victoria moaned softly and grasped her body as the sensation of pain rushed through her. "Mmm… you know just how to treat a girl…" Her hand slipped down her shorts as if it had its own will, and Victoria caught that and pulled it back out and licked her finger as her eyes stared at Asuka. "That's… the end of my turn, honey."

**Asuka: 1300**

**Victoria: 3200**

Asuka drew her next card and let out a soft breath as she licked her lips. "I'll play this spell card, Polymerization!" A large whirlwind surrounded her side of the field as Blade Skater and the Etoile Cyber from her hand encompassed a bright glow as the two bodies merged into one silhouette that formed a fusion monster. The light faded and the wind calmed as Cyber Blader (2100/800) appeared. Her dark blue hair swayed in the wind as her visor gleamed in the light from above. The sharp blades of her skates ached to taste battle.

"This card's effect allows its attack points to double when my opponent controls two monsters!" She fiercely pointed at the arrogant princess and the dark witch. Cyber Blader's attack skyrocketed to 4200 points. Victoria smirked and kept in mind the trap card she laid on her previous turn.

"I'll go ahead and attack your Dark Witch with my Cyber Blader!" Her legs carried her across the field in a blur with the sharp blades as she jumped in the air and aimed at the witch with a high jump kick. The Dark Witch braced herself and brought out her spear to block the attack in vain as the blades pierced the handle and broke the spear in two and sliced a cut into her torso as she fell to the ground and reached out to her mistress. Victoria winced slightly as her hand reached out to her as well. The witch faded out of existence and Victoria's life points shrank as the witch's pain rushed through her.

"Don't worry, my dear." Victoria said as she snapped her fingers and summoned another servant. The trap card was Numinous Healer. A pretty angel nurse with blonde hair flew from the card and held healing energy in her hand. She flew to Victoria, embraced her, and gave her a kiss full of passion. The healing energy surrounded Victoria as the nurse left with a smile. "I activate Numinous Healer! This card activates when I take damage to my life points, and allows me to gain 1000 life points, and because of that…" Victoria smiled to her Princess. The princess stood up and spun around once and waved her staff and threw a fireball at Asuka, dealing 500 damage.

Asuka cringed and bit her lip, but didn't disparage the events too much, as Victoria's life points still went down. "I end my turn, Victoria."

**Victoria: 1700**

**Asuka: 800**

The girls in the crowd now lessened their jeers, only some devout followers of Asuka still called her a floozy and a hooker. Some others found themselves wanting to support both women, as they both showed very powerful talents. Even Asuka herself seems almost infatuated by this new girl.

Victoria drew her card with a giggle. "I'm going to place this card in set position and end my turn..." She kissed the card and placed it facedown in defense mode. She just hoped Asuka would attack it and fall into her trap. She glanced over at her side of the field and noticed she didn't have any cards in the zone.

Asuka drew a card and shook her head. It was a really great effect she could use, but it wouldn't work until the next turn, but if she attacked the princess, she could win by getting rid of the trouble and prepare herself for the set down card. Or what if the set down card was just a regular creature? She would lose either way, depending on what card Victoria drew next.

"_It's either prevent her from killing me now and die next turn, or die now…"_ she let out a huge sigh and rubbed her forehead. She looked downward and lifted her finger with reluctance. "I'll… attack your Princess."

Victoria waved goodbye to her proud princess as Cyber Blader kicked her in the jaw and stomped on her abdomen and crushed her. She put her palms together in prayer for her Princess.

She drew her next card and unzipped her jacket and threw it off. It landed on the facedown card as she summoned it from facedown position. "I will remove the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard and deal… 800 ecstatic damage to you~" The Lady Assailant of Flames (1500/1000) appeared and ran her finger against her dagger and glanced at Asuka. She gripped the dagger by the hilt and threw it toward the girl with blonde hair.

**Victoria: 1700**

**Asuka: 0**

She fell to her knees and lost the last bit of her life points. Victoria swayed her hips as she slowly spun around, letting the boys get their eye candy before she picked her jacket back up and slipped it back on. She left it unzipped as she reached out a hand to Asuka. Asuka took her hand and propped herself up.

"I couldn't win with what I had. I could have prevented the damage, but the very next turn, you could've done something to win anyway. All I could do is prevent the inevitable." Asuka blushed and looked away from Victoria. "_Why am I looking away from her? Why do I feel ashamed? …I don't know what to do anymore…"_

Victoria placed her finger under Asuka's chin and looked into her eyes. "It's okay, sweetheart. You just had a bad turn, that's all. I'm sure if things were different, you would have won."

Asuka looked at her with flushed cheeks and glistened eyes that oh so wanted to be comforted. Before she could wrap her arm around Victoria's waist, she beat her to it and pulled her close for a warm embrace. Asuka lightly sighed and leaned onto her pale shoulder. Victoria ran her fingers through her hair. She liked the feeling of that.

"Do you think you want to have some fun with me later?" Victoria asked softly into her ear. Asuka's body tingled as she bit her lip.

"M-Maybe… let me think about it…" her heart raced as the devotees of Asuka whined about Victoria's advances. The raven haired girl paid them no mind.

"Here's a little help, sweetie." Victoria pulled her in for a soft kiss and gently slipped in her tongue. Asuka's body flared with heat as she flushed all over. She'd never been kissed before, especially not by a girl. She found her arm subconsciously wrap around Victoria's neck and returning her gentle, loving kiss.

After but a moment, it broke as Asuka ran her finger along her lip and blushed. "I…I don't know what came over me…" She looked aside, away from Vicky's gaze.

"I think I do, and it's perfectly normal…" Victoria smiled and ran her fingers along Asuka's hair.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey dere! It's time for good old chapter 3! I'm going to let y'all know now; I'll be updating The Unusual Betrothal soon if I haven't already. I'm almost done with the chapter, but I've been putting it off for the collab, and I apologize to all of you who are watching it. I'll get to work on The New XIII too, so look forward to that in hopefully the near future! For now, enjoy the next chapter of Reluctant Loves.  
BTW, remember me saying I'm not sure if this will go along with the story of the anime? That's because I'm not sure when certain characters come in or what to do. But like I said, remember that this _is_ a fanfic, so I can do that. ;D  
Anyway, let's get on with it, shall we?

_Chapter 3_

Aiki smiled as Judai walked out of the dueling arena and followed after him. "Hey, Ju-chan, I didn't say I wanted you to leave me already!" he said, pouncing on top of the boy from behind. He snuggled the brunette with a near smothering affection, every now and then nipping at his ear or kissing his cheek. "Judai, you're a really amazing duelist! " he said with a giggle, finally getting off of the boy and merely latching onto his arm. "That duel was a lot of fun!" He stopped and kissed Judai again, giggling as the boy's face went red after the kiss. "You're just too cute! "

"Well, what do we have here?" came a voice Aiki vaguely recalled as the boy he had wolf-whistled earlier, Jun Manjoume, "Looks like Judai has a little boyfriend. I didn't know you swung that way, slacker." The raven-haired cutie seemed to have a smirk eternally plastered on his face, but Aiki couldn't help who he thought was cute, and Jun was _cuuute_.

"Jun!" Judai said, looking around, his eyes looking like they were looking for some kind of excuse to get him out of this mess, "I... um... that is... he just pounced right on top of me and started flirting with me! He is _not_ my boyfriend! I... I don't even swing that way, I s-swear!" The poor brunette looked so flustered and embarrassed, Aiki decided to help him out a little bit.

He giggled and did a small wolf whistle in Jun's direction before sneaking up behind him and getting on his tip-toes to reach around the tall boy's neck. The little blond had to jump up, and was practically dangling behind the tall boy he was clinging to. "Hey there, sweetheart! " he said with a little giggle, playfully nuzzling Jun's cheek, "Aren't we a cutie?" He smiled at Jun's flushed yet annoyed-looking face with a giggle.

"What were you saying just now about 'Judai having a little boyfriend'?" Judai said with a small smile, he leaned back on a wall and watched as Jun tried to pry Aiki off, "It's a surprise to see you get so flushed around a guy. Did you swing that way?" He let out a small laugh and watched as Aiki cuddled Jun with the same smothering affection he was getting earlier. "I hope you two are happy together."

"Agh... g-get... off of me!" Jun said, trying to pry the little boy off of him to no avail, "Wait.... _you're_ the one who whistled at me earlier!?" He started trying even more when Aiki nodded. The raven-haired boy was just too much fun for Aiki to toy with.

Aiki let out a small giggle. "Aw, Jun-chin, surely you don't dislike me that much?" He laughed and let go of Jun, falling to the floor, then pulling Jun down to meet his eyes, which required Jun getting on his knees to be eye-level with such a small boy. "You couldn't possibly, could you? " He said, kissing Jun affectionately, much like he did with Judai. He felt much more resistance then he did with Judai, but managed to carry out the full brunt of the kiss, tongue and all.

Aiki left Jun flushed, humiliated and flustered in front of the other boys at the Academy. He giggled, nuzzling Jun's cheek again with a giggle. "I'll see you later, sweetie! " he said, giving Jun one last kiss before turning to Judai. "Judi-chin, my friend will be dueling soon, wanna go watch?" He giggled as Jun stood up and went off to the dueling arena that Victoria would be dueling at.

"You mean that girl that has all the guys following her around today?" Judai said, surprisingly enough to Aiki, letting him cling onto his arm as the two went to the arena to watch the duel, "I guess I'll come along. I'd like to see how she duels. I'm sure it'd be pretty interesting to watch. I hear she's getting Asuka to duel with. Asuka is one of the top Obelisks here, she'll be hard to beat."

Aiki giggled, snuggling up to Judai, making it look like the two really were a couple (which embarrassed Judai quite a bit). "Well, how she duels depends on which deck she uses," Aiki said with a small giggle, giving Judai a small kiss on his cheek as the two reached the spot to watch Victoria's duel, "Either way, though, she'll be tough to beat herself." He was holding on to his own uniform, not wanting to change out yet (he'd get Jun to help him with that). It was a Slifer girls' uniform (which he got Vicky to okay beforehand). Why he was put in Slifer, he had no idea, but he was. At least that made it easier to see Judi-chin.

Aiki then saw Jun sitting and watching the duel, and a small smile came over him as he wolf-whistled yet again. He giggled as the boy jumped up and started looking around, tugging Judai after him and sitting across both of their laps. "Hi there, Jun-chin!" he said with a little giggle as he nipped at Jun's ear and cuddled the boys a little. "Looks like I get both of my cuties here to watch with me, huh?" he said, causing both boys to turn red (Judai more so than Jun), and Jun to look away with a grunt. Aiki giggled and snuggled Jun, giving him a little nip at the ear, causing Jun to attempt to push Aiki away in order to watch Asuka and Victoria. "Juuun, will you help me change into my uniform later? " He said in a playful little tone to the raven-haired boy, who merely shrugged it off and tried to watch the duel again. "I'll take that as a yes! " Aiki giggled, completely ignoring Jun's protests. "You're a doll, Jun-chin!" Aiki said, giving the boy a small kiss(earning a laugh from Judai and the other boys who saw it, and awes from the girls) and snuggling up on his lap after giving Judai a kiss as well(earning a smirk from Jun and a red face from Judai).

"So... what kind of decks does this girl use?" Judai said, mainly rooting for Asuka at this point, as he had no idea who the other girl was, but watching both sides out of curiosity. He had, subconsciously, draped his arm around Aiki's shoulder, and didn't notice until Aiki cuddled close to him. Turning a bright shade of red after getting smirked at by Jun, he removed his arm and looked away from the boy as if to deny ever doing the action in the first place.

Aiki giggled, kissing the flustered brunette on the cheek with a smile. "Like I said, her strength depends on the deck she uses," Aiki said, snuggling between the two boys so he could grab both of their arms. "From what I can tell, she's using her "Princess" deck. It's a deck based solely around keeping the "Fire Princess" on the field, as well as using her effect as much as possible. It's basically a deck that helps her _gain_ Life Points, while her opponent _loses_ them. That's her most powerful deck.

"That... sounds s-slightly intimidating," Judai said, "I think... dueling her would be fun!" He smiled, watching the duel with a smile as Victoria used "Numinous Healer" to heal her and damage Asuka. "She seems like a great duelist."

Aki smiled as he gave Judai a little kiss on the cheek and a nip at his ear. "That she is," he said, noticing Jun watching her. "She's pretty, too, isn't she?" he asked, getting onto Jun's lap and nuzzling his cheek to try to get Jun's attention, "She just flocks boys and girls to her." He giggled as he felt Jun's resistance, and kissed him much like last time, blocking his view of Asuka and Victoria while in his lap.

"Ngh.... G...gur off uf mee!" Jun muttered while being kissed, trying to find a way to get the blond off of him, "I... said... GUR UFF!" He tried his best to get Aiki off of him, but to no avail. Aiki didn't get off until he wanted to.

Aiki giggled, cuddling and kissing Jun to keep his attention. "Jun-chin, I don't like you giving my friend those looks~" he said, clinging around Jun's neck and nibbling at his ear, "I want you to pay attention to meeee! " The small blond was straddling the raven-haired boy's lap, now (much to his embarrassment), and clinging around him, trapping him to his seat and cuddling him. "Handsome, handsome Jun-chin~" He said with a little giggle, giving Jun another kiss full on the mouth.

Aiki couldn't help but laugh at the utterly shocked and embarrassed look on Jun's face as he pushed him off of his lap. Of course, by the time he managed it, the duel was over and Victoria was putting on her Obelisk Blue uniform. Aiki smiled at the look on Jun's face before giving him a small hug as Victoria held Asuka. "Awww, are we a wee bit Jeawous?" Aiki said in an adorable little baby voice with a little smile (which made Judai turn into a tomato) as he gave Jun a small kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, Juni... you still have me. " Aiki giggled as Jun went red in the face. "Come on, Jun, Judai. Aiki needs help getting his uniform on! "

Aiki dragged the boys behind him, flustered and unsure as they were, and went nearby in an un-used classroom to change. He giggled at the boys' flustered faces as he had them help him get on his little pink tank-top, Slifer skirt and jacket. When he came out, with the two boys utterly flustered behind him, he was all smiles and in his little outfit. "Thank you, boys! " he said, giving Jun and Judai each a little kiss on the cheek.

"S-stop that!" Jun said, looking off to the side with a grunt, "Anyway, I'm leaving this little merry band. I'm going to my dorm. See ya." With that, Jun stalked off with Aiki wolf-whistling behind him.

"Bye bye, cutie!~" Aiki said with a little giggle, "I'll see you later, Juni!" Then he looked over to Judai and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "Oh, by the way, Judi, I'll be rooming with you from now on!" He giggled as the brunette automatically turned a shade of red that put the Slifer uniforms to shame, and clung back around his arm. "Let's go to our dorm, okie?" he said, as Judai gave a small little nod and the two started heading to the dorm.

While the two were headed to the dorm, they ran into someone else that looked to be headed to the docks. The boy had silver hair that reached about to his shoulder blades, and bright blue eyes that helped Aiki know who he was right off the bad. His pretty face was enough to make Aiki want to pounce on top of him full-force.

However, Aiki just ran up to the boy with a gleam in his eye and a grin on his face. "Hey, aren't you... Edo Phoenix!?" he said with a small squeal in the tone of his voice. He grinned ear to ear when the boy nodded and, as he couldn't resist the urge this time, pounced on top of the boy at max force, knocking him down. "Oh my god, I'm a huuuuge fan!"

Edo turned a shade of pink, but smiled a little. "Ah... You're a fan of mine?" he said, actually showing a small smile when Aiki nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you... Erm, I don't think I ever got your name..." He stood up and held up his hand to Aiki.

"I'm Aiki!" Aiki said, giving his Edo his hand and letting Edo pull him up, but making Edo put enough force in the pull to pull him into what looked like a slight embrace, making Edo blush. "It's nice to finally be able to meet you in person, Edo! " He giggled and nuzzled Edo's cheek, giving him a small kiss.

"E-erm, yes..." Edo said, pushing Aiki away, "It's a... pleasure. Look, I have to go... Why don't we talk some other time, Aiki?" With that he walked back off towards the docks, leaving Aiki and Judai alone.

"He did _not_ just blow me off?" Aiki said, practically trembling as he watched Edo leave, "Edo Phoenix, you will soon learn the flaw of what you just did. Judai! Let's go back to our dorm, sweetie! " And with that Aiki walked off towards the Slifer dorm with Judai in tow as if he were an accesory.

_'Hehehe,'_ Aiki thought with a little giggle, _'It seems I have three handsome mustangs to tame here at the Academy. Judai, Edo, Jun... you three cuties will learn that defying me is futile! '_


End file.
